Ache
by Fujiko Kuwabara
Summary: Kuwabara wakes up with a pain in his mouth.He goes to the dentist and - has to have his wisdom teeth pulled? SongFic "Ache" by No Doubt


Okay, so this is something else that just came to me and it had to be written down. I think it might be a little boring and I'm sorry. If it is, tell me what makes it so boring and I'll fix it. I kind of rushed this, so . . . yeah.:P

* * *

_Woke up this morning and felt not too cool – ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh 'Cause every time I tried to make my mouth move – ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh The pain I'm having is so discomforting Please make this suffering go away_

Kuwabara sat up in bed and stretched, yawning audibly. His eyes widened as he felt a sharp pain in his mouth. His hands clapped against his jaw, rubbing as if it would make the pain go away. He moved his jaw, his eyebrows furrowed in confused as to why his mouth hurt. Pain shot through his mouth and he groaned.

"Oh, what the hell!" He exclaimed through clenched teeth. "I gotta talk to Shizuru."

He got out of bed and picked up the dirty pair of jeans off of his bedroom floor. He put them on in a quick jerky motion; his mouth throbbed. He didn't bother with a shirt. He left his room to see Shizuru at the kitchen table, cigarette at her lips and a cup of tea in her hands.

_Wo, wo, wo, wo I told my mom what I was feeling And how long I've been dealing with it I knew it was coming, but didn't know how soon She said I've reached another adolescent monsoon – oon_

"What's wrong with you?" Shizuru asked, looking at Kuwabara as he stood in the entranceway of the kitchen.

"My mouth hurts." He said; his teeth still clenched. "A lot."

"Did you get into a fight yesterday?"

"Nuh, uh."

Shizuru looked at him then sighed, shaking her head. She got up from the table and went to the phone.

"I'll call the dentist and see if he can schedule you in today."

Kuwabara groaned as Shizuru put the phone to her ear and dialed a number.

_Ooh, Ah The pain is tremendous Why can't I take it like a man? Ooh, Ah The pain is horrendous Why can't you lend a helpin' hand?_

Kuwabara rubbed his jaw as he looked out the windshield. Shizuru pulled into the parking lot of the Dentist's office and patted him on the knee.

"It'll be fine, don't worry."

"Yeah, right." He mumbled.

They got out of the car and walked side by side into the office. The receptionist smiled at them from behind her desk. She handed Shizuru a clipboard then motioned to the waiting room.

"Take a seat anywhere."

They sat down in a corner of the room. Watching an episode of Sponge Bob Square Pants on the television bolted to wall, Kuwabara absentmindedly answered Shizuru as she read off the questions from the clipboard.

A polished Oakwood door opened and a big man poked his head out. He smiled at Kuwabara.

"Kazuma Kuwabara?"

Kuwabara looked at Shizuru, his eyes pleading for her to come with him. She didn't pay attention him; she continued to fill out the sheet of paper on the clipboard.

"Go ahead," she waved her hand at him. "I'll be right out here."

Kuwabara gulped and stood up. He shoved his hands into his pockets as he followed the big man. He hated going to the dentist – absolutely _hated_ it. He followed the man to another room. He looked at the chair, suspiciously.

"Take a seat, Kazuma."

Kuwabara sat down, reclining back in the chair. He looked at the degrees on the wall. Anything to keep his mind off of being there.

_He was a well-educated man, had his degree in medicine I noticed his hairy hands He was a very, very hairy man_

Kuwabara jumped, hearing the dentist snap the latex gloves as he put them on. Kuwabara made a face, eyeing the man's very, _very_ hairy arms.

"All right, now let me take a look." The dentist said calmly. "Say 'ah'."

"Ah."

Kuwabara opened his mouth wide, wincing at the pain. He felt like throwing up when the dentist accidentally poked at his tongue. He closed his eyes tightly, wishing it would just end.

_He looked right down in, shook his head and then said 'These teeth must be pulled right away,' hey! Ooh, Ah The pain is tremendous Why can't I take it like a man? Ooh, Ah The pain is horrendous Why can't you lend a helpin' hand? Ooh, Ah The pain is tremendous Why can't I take it like a man? Ooh, Ah The pain is horrendous Why can't you lend a helpin' hand?_

The dentist took his hands out of Kuwabara's mouth and shook his head, clicking his tongue. Kuwabara felt his armpits dampen – it was never a good sign when someone made that sound.

"I'm sorry, Kazuma, but you need your wisdom teeth pulled . . . Right now."

"Now?" Kuwabara gulped. "Right now?"

"Yes, right now." The dentist turned to the door and called to his assistant.

They numbed Kuwabara's mouth then put a mask over his nose and mouth. He felt his eyes droop and everything went black.

_He turned around, rolled up his sleeve I rolled my eyes then suddenly A horrible pain grew, the next thing I knew The doc had pulled my wisdom teeth out!_

He woke an hour or two later, his face still numb. The dentist was smiling down at him.

"Congratulations, Kazuma. You're done."

"I'm . . . I'm done?"

"Yes, you are." The dentist turned away, scribbling on a pad of paper. "Now, I'm going to write you a prescription of codeine."

Kuwabara got up and poked at his lip with his tongue, feeling nothing. It was such a strange, cool feeling. He took the prescription from the dentist then went back to the waiting room where Shizuru stood at the receptionist's desk. She glared at him, the bill in her hands.

_Well along with my teeth my money also left me As he made out the bill, I was moanin' Ooh, Ah the pain is tremendous Where the hell is my prescription of Codeine? Ooh, but when will I speak, how long until my mouth feels natural? How long will they bleed, when will they heal, where's the real meal?_

The pain was gone but Kuwabara still had trouble talking and moving his mouth. Shizuru laughed at him as he pinched his numb lips on the drive home. Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Keiko and Botan were waiting for them when they arrived home, smiling widely (except for Hiei).

Kuwabara got out of the car and tried to smile at his friends as they went inside his apartment.

"So, Kuwabara, how do you feel?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah, how do you feel?" Botan chirped.

_How do you feel? How do you feel? How do_

_you feel? How do you feel?_

_How do you feel? How do you feel? How do_

_you feel? How do you feel?_

_How do you feel? How do you feel? How do_

_you feel? How do you feel?_

_How do you feel? How do you feel? How do_

_you feel? How do you feel?_

Kuwabara shrugged. He felt drowsy, he needed to lay down and go back to sleep. He stretched out on his couch, arms draped over its arm.

"I'm okay." He mumbled, yawning.

_I feel good... I feel great... there's no pain..._

_there's no ache_

_I feel good... I feel great... just let me_

_recuperate_

_I feel good... I feel great... there's no pain..._

_there's no ache_

_I feel good... I feel great... just let me_

_Recuperate_

Kuwabara's eyelids drooped once more and he let them close. Yusuke poked at him, laughing when Kuwabara swatted at him and mumbled at him to stop it.

"Leave me . . . alone."

Kuwabara rolled over and fell asleep.

_Because the codeine has left me drowsy, leave me be Just let me sleep!_


End file.
